I'm Just Human
by xXFaLlEnArChAnGeLXx
Summary: "I'm just human," she told the man standing three feet a head of her, "Your not human and i can see that, your that girl. The girl save me from.." Rose it not who she seems, she different and good at it.
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

I never thought about life after death, or even my death.

But then I again I guess life wasn't for me when I was attacked and turned into a half breed hunter, my life was over. All I did was killing, kill and kill. I knew nothing else from what I was told. A half breed hunter kills things that go bump in the night. I know every type of fighting alive, in the human world that is. I looked like the average dhampire but underneath my skin was a killer

All I didn't know was, I was in for the biggest shock in my life because my next prey was

_Lissa Dragomir _


	2. Last Wish

She sat there chain to the floor in an iron chair, it pure agony. Her only memory of her father was saying:

"_Show no mercy to those who have you in pain."_

Her own blood dripping down the chain that held her to the floor, echoing along the wall in the cold, wet room, and yet she didn't make a sound. She knew her own death was coming and she wasn't going to give up just yet. She yanked against the chain, her fists clenching at pain. She need to break free so she could go back to the stupid academy, she ran from for three years and still she hadn't been caught.

And yet she was sitting in a cell, far underground, Held captive.

"God I'm pathetic" she muttered in disgust, she fought half breed and full breed before and chains are holding her down. She heard footsteps coming to her at great speed. A man, in his late twenties stood before her. He was tall and would crush her with his muscles. He looked at her with dark violet eyes of a turned Half breed.

"Young Miss Rosemarie Hathaway, well I never thought in my dead life would I see you captured under my roof." His smooth voice told her. His hand resting was resting on her shoulder. "You know, young girls shouldn't be hunting around here, it's pretty dangerous for young, inexperienced girls." He bent down to graze his nose along her pulse point. She almost gagged.

"Well most girls my age only care about sex and money." She growled, only she was able to defeat the man in front if her with nothing in her hands.

"Well, Rose. I will make a deal." He said, standing in front of her. Watching her with intense eyes, "I change you—"

"Fuck off! You will never change me and turn me into your little lap dog!" she growled out, loud and proud. The man stood and turned and stalked her, he raised his hand and slapper her. The slap echoed of the walls. She could taste salt and rust in mouth, and found herself being weak and not who she is.

"Fuck with me little girl and I will fuck with you back." He spat, clenching her jaw with his hand. "now, I'll change you and you do some mercy killing and then your set free." He bargained her with.

"Fine." She whispered, not letting herself bare with the thought of being weak. She could only see his smile and the way he inched to her neck with a passion. She only felt his teeth sink in.

_Mental harassment #1 _

_Changing: When A half breeds or full breed bite a human or creature on the neck and lets the surround poison seep into the victims wound. Therefore creating a monster with great power, (Changing takes 192 hours)_

_Power includes:_

_Fast reflexes_

_Incredible speed _

_A connection with the dead _

_Mastering a element (Nature, weather, lava, metal) _

_Becoming immortal_

Fuck , she was doomed to a living hell for this man. Who she has yet to know the name of. She laid there in chair waiting for her whole body to be consumed with the power of becoming a half breed.

For the first week of her new life she was forced into training, learning of her abilities as a half breed. She held the power of weather in her hands but refused to use it.

"Young one, I need you to kill of these men, the have owed me and never came to date." Her newly found masters name was Nathan ordered.

_Steven Massele _

_Matthew Rickver _

_Lucas Grey_

_Jackson Clarke_

_Drew smith_

_Mike hoser_

Great six useless killing. She walked to room holding the death list tight, only wishing someone she knew was on the list so she could escape the hell hole.

Her room was red and black style, a double bed, two wardrobes, and secret under room full of weapons and unlimited supply of DVDs. she walked into one of her wardrobe and pick out, a pair of black tight shorts, ¾ leather shirt, combat boots, (which by the way held 2 knives, six refill ammunition, pure magic enhanced silver dust) her belt which held most weapons and her most secret one was the one on her neck.

A pure magic enhanced silver cross, sharp as a sword and easy kill.

She looked at her self in the mirror, this is wrong, so wrong and she could do anything about it. She pulled a white mask over her face to hold her identity, and went off on a killing spree

_Five weeks later_

"Ugh!" she groaned. Travelling was not her thing; she had arrived in Montana to seek out the last debt payer. She walked over the cave where her last victim was hiding, hr must of heard of her.

"Joy going to go look in a cave for some idiot—"she was cut by a large body, crashing in to hers. A glimpse of pale skin was all she saw. She stood up fast caught the person.

He's not human, he's like oh god. My first encounter with a strigoi and I can't touch it. She thought. Of course, Nathan would find out about the UN wanted killings. But it couldn't hurt to kill him in defense.

"What are you?" he gasped, struggling from her grip. His red eyes watched her in fear.

"_Come Belikov, I heard someone speaking it has to them!"_ she snapped her head to the direction of the voices.

Guardians

Oh shit

She released the man and jumped up on one of the higher rock, out of sight. A group of six maybe seven guardians walked under her still talking. She spotted one who scared her when about to kill scary evil thing.

"BELIKOV! THERES A GIRL," the women called.

Oh shit, I'm caught. She thought and quickly jumped from her spot and hid behind the group.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," a voice called. She spun and saw Nathan standing behind her. He was leaning against a rock and watching her.

"Jesus Christ Nathan, stop doing tha—"she was cut again by a gasp. She spun again and saw the women, her soft brown eyes widening in surprise. She had dropped her stake and came running to her. Her arms out stretched.

"Rose? Oh Rose, your alive." She whispered into her shoulder.

"Hmp, Rose dear. Its time to go, we have merciful killing to do." Nathan called, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her and step back into the darkness. The group had just turned around and saw her disappear.

***Six Months Later***

"Well done Rose, all tho I need one more killing done"," Nathan said from his seat in the underworld of Half Breeds

"WHAT!" she exploded, she had kill more people that wars do. "There is no way fucking hell am I killing any more—"she was cut off by Nathan standing by her neck with a pocket knife at her throat. She mentally chuckled, she spun and dropped kicked him in the stomach. He flew back into one of the pillars. The sound was unbearable for her as the concrete collapsed on him. She smiled, knowing she could over power him.

"Rose! I ask for one more killing than you never have to return to me." He muttered, standing up. Biting her lip, she agreed.

"I want you to Kill Lissa Dragomir.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok people, before you get confused. Rose has no memory of Lissa, she knew about running away and all that crap but no one she knew before (...YOULL FIND OU T LATER) she basically has amnesia but only with people faces. Annnd Dimtri looks different in my story cause im bored.**

?POV

Oh god, she thought. Her student, was alive and safe but she disappeared in plain sight. She looked towards Dimitri,

"Find her," she said in a very cold voice.

"What?" was the only reply,

"Fucking find her!" she growled. He stood there speechless,

RPOV

After her talk with Nathan, she agreed. She went off hunting in north Europe for a few mercy killing before she settled on her last target. She had changed her hair in a black colour, and she still kept the mask, on during scouting of caves.

She walked around a cave in America, near Montana. The same one she was found by that strange woman.

"_You think I let my daughter run away on purpose!"_

HOLY FUCK! She thought, it was her mum, she wonder aimlessly throughout the caves.

The sound of sticks breaking caught her attention. She spun and saw a man, he was tall and muscular, and his short brown hair and Dark brown eyes watch her. He stood there, only wanting to kill the girl for being so close to the school and with weapons.

_He's Russian...Stupid Nathan, for sending me on this trip._ She thought, the man watched her with intense eyes. She almost flinched at the thought of Nathan behind this.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly, she looked at him shock, and she hadn't been talk to that before.

"Rachel ... Harding" she lied fluently, her hand stuck out to shake, but her did even make a attempt to move. She found it rude and was about to say something back, but stoped when she heard the crunching of gravel.

_Foot steps._

"Ahh, Miss... I never got your name?" a haunting voice called, she turned and saw the strigoi. He had scars down his face, he looked pissed.

"You wont need it because your dead ..." She spun and pulled the gun out of her pocket and shot him in the heart. She smiled in victory but it disappeared when the last word said from his mouth was

"HELP!"

She was so going to die if there were many strigoi.

And she was so right, thirty came running at her and the man behind her. She could only smile, she was the world worst killer and she was prepared. She lifted two guns from her boots and passed on to the man, he looked at her in shock.

"That gun is made with completely magic sliver, so don't go wasting my bullets." She growled at her before shooting three strigoi down, they continued fight for minutes on end. Blood was shed all over the place. She stood before the last strigoi and froze. All the blood left her face before she even knew it,

_Oh dear god no_

There stood in front of her was Nathan. His intense gaze watching her.

"Oh dear Rose, how never stop amazing me," he breathed. She tensed and watched him. He glided forward and stopped a few feet in front.

"What do you want?" she growled out. The man behind her froze and watched as he realised who the amazing girl was.

"I only wanted you, and only you." He whispered before charging at the man behind her.

"Don't fucking think about!" she shouted, grabbing his back and slamming him into a wall. She heard the crunch of his bones but that didn't stop him. He charged again, only to be pounced on. She held him to the ground trying to hold him down, and trying to get her gun. He took this a moment of weakness and slammed her down, she gasped in pain as rocks dug into her back.

"I know you were talented, but your just week like mommy dearest—" he never got to finish his sentence as he was thrown from her into a wall. She said there on the floor, almost in tears as she couldn't believe what he said.

_I never knew my mother, and he thinks I do. What type of sick bastard does that? _

She looked up and saw Nathan holding the guys neck, she stood up and raised her gun, it was a fatal blow, he fell down life less, she looked up the man he watched her,

She started to feel light headed and started to sway

The only think she saw was those brown eyes.

DPOV

He watched this girl in amazement, her body was like art, it moved so differently, she dropped and the man came flying to him.

"You better not have touched her," he growled, holding his neck.

"I just met her,"

"Lire!" he cried, he knew what was to happen, his own death.

_Bang!_

He was realesed and saw the man dead on the floor, he looked up and saw the girl swaying lightly on her feet, he ran and caught her be fore she fell.

"your safe now _Rose," _ he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok peps now Rose can remember something's but not everything.**

**And sooory for not updateing lately**

She knew she was unconscious and yet she didn't freak out. Her powers would heal her faster and make sure her body is safe. She heard people murmurs of people around from people she didn't know, but one person voice caught her attention.

"She's human," the man whispered.

"It doesn't matter, she hear and safe" she heard a women mutter.

She lay there, faking injury so they could be pissed off, but she guessed it did work.

-Six Days Later-

No words were being said, so she opened her eyes. Her eyes focused on the girl sitting in the corner.

Platinum blond hair

Green eyes

Pale skin

_Should I know her from some where she_ racked her brain and found nothing about this girl . . . well obviously Moroi. She sat on her bed looking around until the girl woke up. The gasped and hugged her, she kept murmuring "oh Rose, Thank god your ok"

"Umm, who are you?" she asked quietly. feeling stupid as everyone else knew here and she knew no one.

"I'm Lissa, your best friend," _Lissa _said almost in tears, oh fuck she thought; this was the Lissa she had to kill for Nathan.

"I don't remember you, im sorry" she whispered back. She felt sad for this girl who she didn't know and yet she felt drawn to there.

Lissa didn't say anything she just sat there in tears, holding her hand, praying that She could remember.

-two weeks latter-

After being realised she went to her assigned room and pulled out all her weapons.

"Why the hell did he give me a fucking flower full of pixie dust(**A/N just thing of pink glitter)**

"who "He"?" a boy asked from their door. She turned and saw one of her fighting buddies when she was with Nathan; he was set free months before she was.

"Alexander!" she squealed. She ran at him and hugged him hard.

"Your thinking about Nathan aren't you?" he asked, she nodded and his face changed from happy to angry,

"He still alive isn't he?" he roared. She looked at him and smiled, her smile was not friendly. It was one of the sadistic smiles.

"I killed him." She said, proudly. He looked shocked.

"You..What?"

"Hey! He pissed me off okay... Well no he tried killing me so I just returned the favour"

"Jezz Rose you surely do know how to make a first impression don't you? And hurry up we got combat class first," he smiled and rubbed his hands together.

They walked to the gym together laughing at the thought of Nathan dead and killed by her, people around them took double takes of them.

The stood at the back away from the untamed lot and watched as they got excited for being chosen to get there head smashed into the floor.

"Rose!" someone barked. She turned and saw a boy glaring at her/

"Um, hi?'

"Get on the mat and we will see how much you remember." He snapped and walked to the sparring mats. People around her gasped. Of course she had no idea who this person was.

The circled each other, he made the first move. Lunging at her in a quick second launch. She could see every thing he was going to do. She stepped aside and he flew past her in seconds her spun and tried again only to have the same mistake.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the other kids cheered. She smiled and saw the opening in the attack he was pursuing, he was coming at her with his fist out and leaving his stomach open for attack. She ducked his fist and placed a blow to his stomach, launching him back a few feet. He looked shocked and stood up straight.

"Well since you seem to know all you things why don't you get your little buddy over here." He pointed to Alex and he walked over with a uneasy smile.

"Stan! She just got back." She turned and saw the guy who had found her in the cave.

Oh fuck.


	5. AN

Guys I am so sorry I haven't update but I guess I have run out of Ideas.

Shocking I know.

But I really need your ideas.

If you have ideas and bloody hell I need a Beta And no jade you're the co-writer. But PM if you want to be my Beta for this story and my others If no just tell me what story you want to Beta.

So ta, I will update as soon as I can,

NO Jeadon Dont kill the foreign Dude

Taa

Mitchie


	6. Sorry guys

Hey guys.

Yes I am bitch for not update but I have reasons.

One: my school hates me so I couldn't update as much because of the assignment lode,

Two: I've had family problems so I couldn't write my chapters because I was fighting with my parents.

Three: I've been lazy : ) don't kill me.

And I go on holidays in three weeks. And guess what I CAN WRITE ALL I WANT! Fuck yeah.

So ta. For three weeks.

Can you hold on?

Can you wait?

If cant. Get fucked I take my time

TAAA mitchie :)


	7. THREE MORE DAYS

Ok guys only three mores days.

But during the last week I have been catching up on my read and I did indeed read _Last Sacrifice_ and truth be told I didn't like it. One because I am a certified Adrian fan. Im not going say any more so I wont spoil it :) But I have a few chapters down and guess what guys? There is going to be a squeal to RoseChristianOMG I am so excited im bouncing in my English class (yeah im bad ass I go on fanfiction during class:)) Any back to the point so I have some amount of weeks of updating but some of my stories might be pulled. I'm getting bored of writing so I need inspiration people!

So ta

Mitchie xoxo


End file.
